herofandomcom-20200223-history
Genos
|hobby = Fighting Killing Monsters Learning from Saitama Training with Saitama Helping Saitama Taking care of Saitama's needs Hanging out with Saitama Fixing his injuries from battle |goals = Become as strong as Saitama Track down and eliminate the rogue cyborg that killed his family to avenge their deaths Help Saitama whenever he needs help (all ongoing) |family = * Unnamed Parents (deceased) * Dr. Kuseno (adoptive father) |friends = Saitama (mentor) Plush Bunny Young Girl Silver Fang King Dr. Kuseno Fubuki Hero Association |enemies = Speed-o-Sonic, Garou, Dr Genus, House of Evolution, the cyborg who killed his family, any Saitama's enemy or person who don't treat him with respect and appreciation, Suiryu (formerly, rival in the actuality)), Fubuki (formerly, for keeping annoying Saitama with her offer of him joining to her group), Tatsumaki, Deep Sea King, Natural Evil Water |type of hero = Tragic Cyborg Warrior Superhero |size = 300 }} Genos, or the Demon Cyborg, is the deuteragonist of the webcomic-turned manga/anime series One Punch Man. He's an S-Class Superhero of the Hero Association and is the disciple of Saitama, as he seeks to become stronger to kill a rogue cyborg that killed his parents four years ago. He acts as a foil to Saitama in the series. He is voiced by Kaito Ishikawa in the Japanese version of the anime, and by Zach Aguilar in the English version of the anime.__TOC__ Appearance Genos has the appearance of a 19-year-old boy with a face and hair similiar to that of a human. His entire body is covered in cybornetic enhancements stemming from the damage he took four years prior to the series and his skin is completely artificial. His whole body is made up of silver metallic plating and has an entirely robotic body. His cloths are normal street clothes of a sleeveless white top and black pants as well. His arms are cybornetic and have changed over the course of the series. History Genos was a normal boy that once lived an happy life with his parents. However, when he was only 15 years old, a crazy cyborg attacked his city and killed everyone in it, including his parents. Incredibly, Genos managed to survive the fatal attack, but would have died had Dr. Kuseno not found him aftermath, after taking care of him Genos started seeing Dr. Kuseno as an father figure and begged him to turn him into an cyborg so he would be strong enough to take revenge on that cyborg who killed his parents. Dr kuseno ended accepting and turned Genos into a cyborg, Genos would later spend four years tracking that cyborg, destroying multiple monsters and evil organizations in the process, but failed to get with the cyborg who killed his parents. Eventually, his path would bring him across z-city (Saitama's city), where he would meet the caped baldy and ask him to be his disciple in order to become stronger, starting many new adventures. Personality In contrast to Saitama, Genos is an extremely serious character. He constantly strives to become stronger and pesters Saitama to train him frequently. Since becoming Saitama's disciple, Genos is very reverent and protective towards his "teacher", although he does express annoyance and disbelief at the mundane training regimen Saitama used to gain his powers. Genos is a foil to Saitama in that he takes his fights completely seriously, but often falls short of victory. Despite Saitama telling him all there is to his strength is training, Genos still believes that there is some closely guarded secret that will only reveal itself in time. His discipline actually earns him far more prestige than his actual strength or accomplishments. Though he is an S-Class superhero due to his clout, he is very often under-qualified for the specific tasks such a rank entails. Over time, Genos comes to respect Saitama as a mentor-like figure dispite the class difference as Saitama continues to prove himself against foe after foe, while Genos still remains the loser in a lot of battles, which Saitama wins with little no effort. Those who disrespectful of Saitama are met with disrespect from Genos for their snubbing of what he sees as a great warrior. Though at-first Genos is almost comically serious, exposure to Saitama's silly attitude eventually gives Genos a health sense of levity. Powers and Abilities As a S-Class hero, Genos is undoubtedly a powerful cyborg and fighter. For someone of his age, Genos also has significant battle experience, as he claims to have defeated countless evil entities and organizations before meeting Saitama. His youth and impulsiveness still overcome him on occasion and he remains much less powerful than Saitama. *'Immense Strength: '''Enhanced by his cyborg physiology, Genos possesses incredible physical strength, and is capable of breaking apart the ground with a drop kick, and punching rapidly with enough force to tear apart a cliff face. During his brief fight with the Sea King, he was able to land a full-force punch on the creature that sent it flying through the roof of the safety shelter, later after receiving the "anti-Saitama" arms, his physical strength improves to new levels not seen before, being able to keep with a casual Saitama on strength, though Saitama is still far stronger. *'Immense Speed & Reflexes: He can move so fast that he appears to be teleporting. He was able to keep up with Sonic, one of the fastest characters in the entire series, for a considerable amount of time during battle. However, he's still no match for Saitama, Sonic or Garou in terms of speed. *'''Immense Endurance: He can continue fighting perfectly well even with only a single arm. However, given the expression on his face after making contact with the Sea King's acid spit, it could be assumed that he feels pain from the direct acidic corrosion of his body. Although, besides this, he virtually never displays any sign of pain or fatigue. *'Full-body Cyborg Enhancement:' Genos' entire body has been replaced with combat-ready cybernetics and prosthetics, giving him an extreme level of strength and speed, as well as advanced sensors and a large amount of weaponry. *'Core:' Genos' cyborg parts are powered by an orb in his chest labeled "core," presumably designed by Dr. Kuseno. Genos has shown to be able to put his core into the shoulder of his arm, throwing all of his energy into his heat beams. *'Armor and Replacement Parts:' Genos gains not only incredible durability from his armored body, but also benefits from the nature of robotic equipment itself. Genos can lose limbs or have his body torn asunder, only to return to perfect 'health' through replacement parts and repairs (the source of the replacement parts is unclear). As an android, Genos does not seem to feel pain, and can keep fighting even when missing limbs or injured severely. Genos' durability is such that despite taking several powerful blows from Carnage Kabuto, and having one of his own powerful blasts reflected at him, he was still conscious and able to stand and walk. *'Incineration Cannons: '''Genos' palms contain ports which allow him to fire large and powerful blasts of heat or flame significant distances. A blast from his palms was powerful enough to obliterate a multistory building which was the base of House of Evolution. Later, while sparring with Saitama, Genos reveals cannons built into his fists and arms which can produce even stronger blasts. Genos has also been shown to be able to reduce the power of his blasts to a warm breeze, which he uses to dry dishes. *'Sensors: Genos' cyborg body contains a number of passive and active sensors which allow him to scan the environment for enemies, both during active combat and while scouting from a distance. The sensors are not perfect however, as they can still be fooled by the extreme speed of an opponent like Saitama, and their usefulness is limited by Genos' reaction time. And another flaw is that they give off an unusual reading if they're scanning an enormous creature, such as when he was unable to validate the presence of the gargantuan Elder Centipede, who was hiding beneath him. *'''Boosters : Once Genos' engaged, these boosters located in his shoulders enable amazing acceleration. Using his palms for jet propulsion in the opposite direction, Genos is able to perform rapid aerial maneuvers. *'Anti-Saitama Tactical Arms:' These are a set of replacement arms Genos used during the National Superhero Registry Arc when Genos and Saitama sparred in the quarry. These arms are differentiated from his normal arms by being black, having much larger shoulders, forearms and fists and generating a glow between the plates of metal and having his eyes go white when active. The fists and forearms of these arms open to reveal several guns. The beams generated by the guns are significantly larger that his normal blasts and are characterized by smaller individual beams circling the main beam. If he puts both of his fists together the resulting blast is massive, much larger than that of one arm. *'Auto-Destruction: '''Genos is able to charge his core in order to create a massive explosion capable of taking big treats but also completely destroying and killing him. He tried this once he was cornered by Mosquito Girl before being saved by Saitama, this is his last resource as it means his death, but since Saitama always shows up to save the day he hasn't needed to display it again. * '''Arms Mode: '''A prototype weapon system that Genos possesses. When inactive it takes the form of a suitcase. To activate it, Genos pushes a button on the handle and then throws it in front of him. The suitcase splits down the middle and separates, each half then opening revealing the "arms" inside with the container then flipping back to become the attaching mechanism. Genos then throws his arms into the new "arms" and they attach to him causing quite a bit of electrical discharge. When the "arms" fully attach, parts run up his shoulders and neck and his face is framed by pieces of metal. The new arms are much thicker and are all black, with the blaster on his palm having changed shape as well. While using these arms, Genos was shown to be able to move his core to the shoulder of his right arm, directing all of his power into a massive blast. *'G4 Upgrade:' After defeating a battle robot G4 Genos replaces his parts with the parts of G4 which enhanced his speed and power. This enables him to keep up with Sonic one of the fastest characters in the series and even cut off his hair. After this upgrade the design of Genos' arms changes again. * '''Master Hand-to-Hand Combatant:' Genos is a highly proficient and experienced fighter, having destroyed countless monsters and malevolent organizations, along with having vast amount of weapony and skill in combat. Genos uses his multiple cybernetic builds in order to deliver powerful strikes with great precision and ability, he often uses his sensors to analize his opponents and calculate the range of power he'll need in battle, Genos displays excellent control and skill over his builds and weapons, and uses them in order to get an edge and overwhelm his enemies, Genos is an extremely dangerous fighter in both close and large quarters, able to fight for a long amount of time even with just one arm. He is competent enough to fight the likes of Sonic and Deep Sea King even in disadvantage, but is not a match for extremely skilled fighters like Garou and Bang. * Indomitable Will: Even when vastly outclassed, Genos won't stop fighting against the evil, not even if he has just one arm. Despite constantly being beaten and nearly killed, Genos' wish to become stronger and being a great hero like Saitama pushes him away and he'll never give up in his path to become a true hero like his master. *'Expert Informer: '''Genos possess highly knowledge of various characters as well regularly getting new data about a possibly treat either for him or Saitama. He usually informs Saitama about certain events or characters, like when he told him who Tatsumaki was (since Saitama though she was a missing little girl), he rutinarely studies all Saitama's words and acts in order to "learn" how to become stronger (though most of this data are just random activities that aren't really useful to him, something that King notes). As the series goes, Genos does get more information about new enemies and important events in order to help him and Saitama. *'High Intelligence: 'Genos is incredible smart, he proved this when he got perfect score on the written test of the hero organization, allowing him to become an S-class hero. By his own words, the test was "too easy to even be considered a test", and the hero organization gave him an score of 7/10 in intelligence. He shows to be an smart fighter as well as the series progress. *'Large Weaponry: 'Genos usually takes his time to upgrade his cyborg body after battle, adding new enhancements and functions. Dr Kuseno always brings him new upgrades he can use in battle and improves his abilities (even if he keeps losing all the fights), Genos body possess an incredible large amount of weapons that make him a living weaponry, and he is able to use all these weapons along his cyborg enhancements and gadgets in combat which make him a very dangerous opponent. *'Stealth Skills: '''Genos has been shown to possess exceptional stealth skills, to the point of being able to stalk and spy Saitama for days to learn the secret behind his power without the latter finding out about it, despite his immeasurable senses. Weaknesses Despite being more technical than Saitama, he's more arrogant and overconfident, many times letting his guard off and allowing enemies to land critical damage on him. He is also too dependent of his multiple cyborg modifications and needs Dr. Kuseno's help to repair all the damage he gets in battle. Like Saitama, he refuses to learn martial arts from Bang since he doesn't feel he need it with his power, leaving him lacking of advanced combat skills. Genos also can't swim, since his cyborg builts are too heavy to allow him to float on water. Gallery Genos One Punch Man.jpg One-Punch Man Genos4.jpg One-Punch Man Genos5.jpg One-Punch Man Genos6.jpg One-Punch Man Genos7.jpg One-Punch Man Genos8.jpg One-Punch Man Genos10.jpg One-Punch Man Genos1.jpg One-Punch Man Genos9.jpg Genos and the little girl.jpg|Genos and the little girl One-Punch-Man-S1E9-Genos-Skeleton-and-Girl-e1474350711761.jpg Genosdefending.png Young girl scared.png 71D1fMeO66L._SX425_.jpg Genos.png 68747470733a2f2f696d61676573352e616c706861636f646572732e636f6d2f3635342f3635343233312e6a7067.jpg adf27796697c4893c463e1b1a91a3347de761349_00.jpg One-Punch-Man-S1E3-Genos-Smoking-Hair-e1470037562626.png 060.png onepunch.jpg Poster-A2-One-Punch-Man-Saitama-Genos-Manga.jpg saitama-y-genos-wallpaper-one-punch-man-fullhd.jpg Trivia *A recurrent gag in the series is that, despite being an highly powerful hero, he rarely gets out from a fight without getting beaten or losing some of his arms or other lips of his body. This plays an major factor on his role as foil to Saitama, in that while he has the look and serious personality of an invencible hero, he rarely wins an fight on his own, needing to be rescued by other characters (mostly Saitama) while Saitama doesn't take nothing serious and has a lazy personality, but always wins every fight with absolute no risk or try at all. *It is unknown how Genos looked before being turned into a cyborg. *Genos possess vast amount of money thanks to doctor Kuseno, and he rutinarely asks Saitama to use it in order to help with his money trouble. However (and this is confirmed by ONE), Saitama refuses to use his money, despite him having serious trouble with his rent and being pay poorly by the hero organization. However, Saitama accepted the initial offer of Genos about paying his rent in order to live with him. *Despite being an S-class hero, Genos' win record is incredible low, as he keeps losing to any threat that does make appearance in the series (this is not the case anymore in the manga, where he has become more powerful and smart, but he keeps having an low win record on his curriculum). *Genos is one of the most popular heroes in the entire series, though he doesn't really care about popularity. External links * http://onepunchman.wikia.com/wiki/Genos Category:Male Category:Honorable Category:Anime Heroes Category:Manga Heroes Category:Webcomic Heroes Category:Superheroes Category:Tragic Category:Comedy Heroes Category:Parody/Homage Category:Fighter Category:Bio-Engineered Category:Mechanically Modified Category:Brutes Category:Vengeful Category:Protectors Category:Protector of Innocence Category:Right-Hand Category:Orphans Category:Teenagers Category:Vigilante Category:Neutral Good Category:Determinators Category:Anti Hero Category:Warriors Category:Wrathful Category:Strategists Category:Strong-Willed Category:Selfless Category:Berserkers Category:Sidekicks Category:Lethal Category:Good Vs. Good Category:Heroic Jerks Category:Outright Category:Monster Slayers Category:Global Protection Category:Science Fantasy Heroes Category:Stalkers Category:Honest Category:Failure-Intolerant Category:Loyal Category:Animal Kindness Category:Victims Category:Famous Category:Wealthy Category:Obsessed Category:Voice of Reason Category:Self Hating Category:Inventors Category:Arrogant Category:Martyr Category:Passionate Learners Category:Suicidal Category:Egomaniacs Category:Counterparts Category:Sophisticated Category:Rogues Category:Chaste Category:Extremists Category:Spoiled Sweet Category:Paranoid Category:Control Freaks Category:Tricksters Category:Nurturer Category:Special Agents Category:Virtually Resourceful